


The Expo, Hammer, and Banner - 2010

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Stark Expo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Alea Carter should have known that going to the Stark Expo would wind up as a disaster. Then things continue to go down hill.AKA: Iron Man 2, Thor, and the last part of the Incredible Hulk.





	1. March 30

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking into the events of the MCU on the Wiki and was like hell, three movies happen on top of one another? Alright I'll just make them into one fic. So that's how this one happened. Most of the Incredible Hulk is in another part though.

After weeks of working on Project TAHITI, Alea made her way to see Peter. She knew that Peter would be glad to see her. It had been close to three months since he'd seen her. Though they had talked using Alea's mental powers.

As Alea parked her motorcycle she could see Peter peeking out from the apartment window. Alea waved at him as she entered the building. As she made her way up the steps she took off her helmet. As soon as she made it to the apartment she unlocked the door and Peter ran at her.

He stopped in front of her and started to bounce before speaking, "I want to go to the Stark Expo! Mr. Stark announced it today! It's going to be a gathering of tech! I might be able to meet him!"

Alea put her helmet on the kitchen counter before pulling off her backpack and putting it on a chair. She'd seen the promotional video earlier seeing as SHIELD was keeping a close eye on him. She wasn't surprised at all that Peter wanted to go, he was a huge Iron Man fan anyway.

"Alright. Let me talk to May and Ben about it alright?"

Peter nods. Alea goes back to the master bedroom to see both May and Ben arguing. 

"May, Ben, I understand that Peter wants to go to the Expo."

Both turn to look at Alea. "Yes, he does. We don't have the money." Ben sits down on the bed.

"May, Ben, you know I'd do anything for Peter. That does include paying for tickets to things he wants to go to."

"We know. I don't want you to have to pay for everything Peter wants to do." May sat down next to her husband.

"Don't worry about it alright. I love Peter. I do this for him okay? I'd do it even if you would have been able to pay."


	2. May 7

Peter happily ran around the outside of the Expo Hall. Alea kept an eye on him and when they called that they could enter she made sure to keep a grip on Peter. As Tony gives his Keynote Alea pays little attention, but once the video of her father pops up on the screen Alea flinches away and lets go of Peter's hand. She knows that there is a take of the video that Howard states that Tony was his greatest creation.

Alea doesn't notice Peter slipping away from her. She does a little while after the video ends though. She calls out mentally to Peter, _ "Peter, where are you?" _

_ "Outside the side door! Mr. Stark just signed my Iron Man print!" _

_ "Pete, stay there. I'm coming to you." _ Alea runs out the main doors and over to the side entrance. She sees Peter jumping up and down in his spot. She runs over to him and lifts the helmet off his head.

Peter grins up at her and she picks him up. She takes him back to her motorcycle, and then back home. She knows that when she takes him back, later on, she'll have to keep a closer eye on him.


	3. May 16

When Alea woke up she saw she had several messages on her phone. One from Natasha saying that she wanted to borrow her ring, and one from Coulson saying that Banner had been sighted again.

She deals with Natasha first. 

_Me: Why do you need it?_

_NR: Stark. Part of my job is to see if anything is wrong with Stark. Physically at least._

_Me: Fine. Come and get it. Just make sure it gets back to me._

_NR: It will. I'll be by tomorrow night._

_Me: See you then._

She switches over to the conversation with Coulson.

_Me: Where was Banner spotted?_

_PC: Rio. Banner was spooked and turned into the Hulk._

_Me: Keep me updated. See you on Saturday._

_PC: See you then._

Alea puts down her phone. She knows her brother will keep on being on the news for Iron Man and will have to deal with it. So she goes to get her lab ready for whatever Natasha has for her.


	4. May 29 - 30

As Alea gets the labs worked though of her brother she realized that her brother didn't have long to live. The palladium was killing him. It wasn't a slow process either. She goes and works out how to fix it with lithium dioxide. She takes it to Fury to give to Nat.

"You sure this will work Cater?" Fury looks at the Epipen like injector.

"It will only slow it down. Not stop it. However, Howard Stark's research should have something to fix it." Alea moves to lean against the wall, "What's your plan for Banner?"

"Sitwell will be tracking him. You will be on standby because of all that is going on. I do not care if you are with your nephew. Just be ready to go somewhere if I need you to." Fury stands from his desk and leaves.

Alea goes home and goes to sleep. She knew that Peter was interested in what Hammer was going to show at the Expo in a few days. Though so was she.

When she woke up, she saw a group message started up.

_ PC: So I've been assigned to babysit Stark. _

_ NR: Good luck. _

_ PC: Thanks. Banner has come through customs, and A, your PC's been going off all night. _

_ Me: What about? _

_ PC: Something in the atmosphere. Fury's looking into it. _


	5. May 31

Alea goes about her day until about noon. She hoped that whatever it was wasn't going to take long. Peter was already jumping up and down from excitement.

_ PC: Stark got out and I was reassigned. Great day. Anyway, Fury thinks that something big is going to come from the atmospheric disturbance. _

_ Me: If you need me text. Be warned it might take me a little while to answer because I'll be with Pete. _

_ PC: Will do. _

They head off to the Expo. They make it right before Hammer's showcase was about to start. They headed in and Alea helped Peter get settled in his seat. Once the demo started Alea could tell that something was going to go wrong. She was right. First, Rhodey was brought onto the stage, and then Tony landing on it.

Peter stood in his seat and it wasn't long before all hell broke loose. The drones started to attack. She got Peter down onto the floor and told him to leave. She watched as Peter left and she followed, but as she got outside she couldn't see him anymore.

Alea knew that it was much too loud and chaotic for Peter to hear her if she yelled so she went into his mind.

_ "Peter, where are you?"  _

_ "I don't know. I was pushed away from the building." _

_ "Alright, stay where you are. I'll come to you." _

_ "Okay," _ even Peter's internal voice was scared. 

She tripped as she made her way down the stairs. She stood back up and got moving. She was shoved around as she looked for someone smaller than herself. It was hard, but she wasn't going to leave without Peter. She fell several more times in her frantic running looking for Peter.

Suddenly, she saw him. There was a drone in front of him. Her heart stopped as Peter raised his hand. She couldn't move as the drone seemed to aim Peter. She could hear the sounds of Iron Man as he landed behind Peter and took out the drone and took off again. Alea was pretty sure he said something to Peter, but she couldn't hear what it was.

She ran up to Peter and picked him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck. She reached up and undid the Iron Man helmet before sitting him back on the ground. She pulled the helmet off and looked at Peter's face. He was close to crying, but he looked glad to see Alea.

"Come, let's go home." Alea picked Peter back up. She handed him his helmet as she settled him on her left side.

"Auntie Lea?"

"Yes?" 

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Peter clung onto Alea's jacket as they made it to where she'd left the motorcycle.

"I can." Alea put Peter in the child's seat. She helped him put on his helmet as she thought through everything.  _ 'Hopefully, Coulson nor Fury will need me tonight. I doubt it though. Shit's going down fast and hard.' _ Alea got on the bike and put on her helmet before leaving.

While parts of the roads around were blocked by the drones and parts of buildings Alea could avoid them. It was probably a very good thing that she'd decided on her motorcycle instead of her car tonight. She got back to the Parker apartment much quicker then she would have otherwise. She parked in her normal spot before dismounting. She picked Peter up and carried him up to the apartment. When she opened the apartment door she saw both May and Ben sitting in front of the TV.

"Thank god that you two are alright," Ben said taking Peter from her.

"I second that. I'm going to go take a shower. Peter wants me to sleep with him tonight." Alea made her way to the small hall bathroom. She didn't wait for an answer from the other two.

As she closed the door she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought that she almost looked worse then she had when she joined SHIELD. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in dirt. She felt nasty. There was a hole in the flesh-colored sleeve that she wore. She pulled everything off and noticed that she had both cuts and bruises.

She stepped into the shower and turned the water as hot as she could stand. She stood there letting the water beat down on her till there was a knock on the door. 

"Alea? Can I come in?" It was May.

"Yes!" 

The door opened and May entered. In her hands was a change of clothes. "I have a change of your clothes. I couldn't find one of your arm skins."

"I thought I still had one here, but that's alright. Peter doesn't mind my arm." 

May placed the clothes on the counter. Alea finished her shower and got dressed. She made her way to Peter's room to see him dressed in his Iron Man PJs. He was almost asleep on his bed. Alea walked over and picked him up and put him against her as she laid down on the bed. She pulled the sheet over them before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part I have done seeing as I haven't rewatched Thor. I will be doing so soon, but I decided to post this anyway because I have all of Iron Man 2 done.


	6. June 1

When she woke up the next morning she could hear Peter giggling above her. She could feel him sitting straddling her waist. She grabbed him before she even opened her eyes. He squealed and tried to getaway. She tightened her grip some before sitting up. As she sat up she looked out Peter's window to see that the sun was already up in the sky.

"Pete, what time is it?" Alea asked when she saw that Peter was already dressed for the day.

"It's nine am. Aunt May told me to let you sleep in." Peter was trying to wiggle out of Alea's hands, but her grip was just a little too strong. Alea loosed her left hand and allowed him to get free that way. He rolled off her.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Then, we'll talk about what happened last night."

"That's what Uncle Ben said too."

Alea stood and walked from Peter's room to the little hall closet. There she pulled out the bag that she kept there that had a few changes of clothes. When she dug down to the bottom of the bag and couldn't find an arm sleeve she remembered that May said that she couldn't find one last night.

"Guess I'll be wearing a jacket and gloves when I go out today," Alea muttered as she stood with the change of clothes. She walked to the bathroom and changed. 

Once she made it to the kitchen she could tell that both May and Ben wanted her to explain what happened last night. So she sat down and did so.

"It's lucky that Mr. Stark saw Peter and saved him isn't it?" Ben asked. Peter had run off to his room.

"It is. All I can ask is that you do not ban me from seeing Peter." Alea couldn't look at May and Ben as she spoke.

"Alea, we don't think that it was your fault that this happened. Also, you couldn't have known that this was going to happen." May stood and wrapped Alea in a hug. Alea was close to tears.

Ben stood and started on their lunch. It was then that Alea's phone started to ring. Alea pulled it from her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It showed Coulson kissing Clint. Alea stood and walked to May and Ben's room to take the call.

"What do you need Phil?" Alea shut the door.

**"So, remember that disturbance that I told you about?"** Coulson sounded tired.

"Yes, need me?" 

**"Yes, in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. Clint has been ordered by Fury to come out here as well. So could you get him?"**

"Yes, I can. See you in a few hours."

Alea went to Peter's room. She hugged the boy and told him that she was leaving. He hugged her back and told her to be safe.

"May, Ben, I'm headed out. I'm needed for something. I've already told Peter." Alea picked up her helmet and bag from the entranceway. They bid her good luck.

She rushed down the steps and called Clint.

**"I hope this call means Phil wants you at Puente Antiguo too."**

"Yes, where are you right now?" 

**"Mine and Coulson's apartment. See you in a few."** Clint hung up the phone.

Alea got on her bike and headed to Bedford. Once she got there she could see Clint sitting on the fire escape in his SHIELD uniform with his bow case strapped across his back. He ran down the fire escape and got on the back of the bike. She then speeds off to the New York base.

Once they got there Alea got a quinjet ready. They headed off with little interference from SHIELD. It would be a few hours before they got to the closest base and Clint went to sleep.

They got to the base just as it hit five pm local time. Alea parked the quinjet. Once they got off Coulson walked up to them and kissed Clint on the cheek. 

"So, why did you want me here, Phil?" Alea asked as she crossed her arms.

"Got data from a Jane Foster, and a hammer from space. Where do you want to start?"

"The Hammer."

"Alright, Clint go get set up in ops. Alea with me."

Clint runs off to the trailer. Coulson leads Alea to the fenced-in setup. Once, they get to the hammer Alea tries to pick it up. It doesn't budge and she shakes her head.

"Alright, so let's get analyzing." 

Alea runs off to the computer set up. Once there she saw that the hammer was putting off electromagnetic waves that were causing intermittent issues. It was something that Alea knew that she could probably fix given time, but they would have to deal with it for now.

It was soon dark out and the research that Foster had done was being looked over by Alea. As she did so she knew that Foster was extremely smart and had been doing research for years. When Sitwell came into the area trying to get information from her she turned and asked, "Sitwell, weren't you supposed to be watching Banner?"

"Fury put Agent Romanoff on it. Got what I wanted?" Sitwell sounded go very smug about it. Though it did explain why Natasha hadn't been sent with them.

That was when they heard Coulson give the orders to look around the perimeter. Alea stood and went to where Coulson was. He had gotten his walkie-talkie out and was ordering Barton to get eyes on their suspect.

"Guns only? You know Clint won't follow that order, right?" 

Coulson turned to look at her. "It can't hurt to try. Also for official records, Cater."

Alea nodded. She pulled her comms unit out and put it in to listen to Clint. Suddenly a blond man came through the hall and got close to the hammer. He was built like a bodybuilder. Alea watched as their agent that was built the same tried to stop him.

**"Phil, what do you want me to do?"**

"Wait."

Alea herd the slide of the string as he dropped out of position. He soon pulled it back again, just before the blond tore part of the wall down. As he entered Alea herd Clint asking if he could take the shot.

"No, I want to see what he does." Was the reply from Coulson.

Alea watches with Coulson by her side as the man tries to pick up the hammer. He fails and falls to his knees and lets out a gut-wrenching scream. As the SHIELD agents drop in and cuff the man Alea enters his mind. 

_ As she goes into the man’s mind she finds that while it seemed that he had run into someone with similar powers to hers he wasn’t flawless. She found the memories of him using the hammer. When he did so he created lighting and it reminded her of the Norse mythology. Thor to be correct.  _

_ As Coulson started integration, Alea went to where he was currently storing information that he was being given. Not much other than wondering what the countries that Coulson was saying were. Soon Coulson left and Alea saw someone else suddenly enter the man's mind. _

_ He was well dressed. His shoulder-length black hair was slicked back. It reminded her of the men that used to come to Howard Stark's parties. He started talking about how their father was dead and that his exile would continue. _

_ Alea watched as the blond looked up at his brother. The striking green eyes of the black-haired man beckoned her to enter his mind. So, Alea did so. _

_ As she started to look around the black-haired man's mind she was thrown for a loop. He was a mess inside. Daddy issues on par with Banner and Clint. Mental instability that could be fixed if someone would quit telling him lies. He wasn't human, nor did it seem that he was the race that he thought he was. _

_ She watched his thoughts as he just disappeared and teleported out of the room.* She was tossed from his mind and ended back up in her own. _

Once she got orientated Alea went to the interrogation room to wait on Coulson. Once he came back out and looked at her he could tell that she was exhausted. 

“What’s up, Alea?” 

“So, he’s not from earth, neither is the hammer.” Alea left out the other man that she saw.

“I was starting to think so. Anything else?” 

“Nope. If someone comes by looking for him, I’d be inclined to let him go.” Alea leaves Coulson to think on it. 

She goes to one of the computers and starts to go through Foster’s research. She listens as he is let go a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loki can teleport in the comics and I am using it as part of his powers in this fic


	7. June 2

Alea was making her rounds as a call came through her phone. She pulled it out to see the Black Widow symbol. She answered the phone as she walked out of the tent.

"Hey, Nat. What you up to?"

**"Watching Banner. He just turned into the Hulk at Culver University. It is interesting to watch, but I wonder if he'll be any help."**

"Well, I'm on the side of having him for the intuitive, but ultimately it's Fury's choice. It’s better than someone that knows that their abilities can cause mass destruction. I mean even Stark has turned the tables. Also when I get back to base I want my ring back.” 

**“I will have it for you then.”**

“Good,” Alea hung up the phone and turned to go back to the complex just as the hammer shot into the sky.

She knew that Coulson had probably already reached the other site. Though this was a bit more important. She noticed that it went towards the town. That proved to be correct when a huge storm cloud showed up as well.

She pulled the comms unit out of her pocket and turned it on as she shoved it into her ear.

"Coulson, you read me?" 

**"I can, but we're a little beat up here."**

"What happened?" 

**"Something from space tried to kill us. We have a few cars available. I'm sure you want an investigation team to go there don't you?"**

"Preferably, you."

**"Will do."**

Alea goes to sit next to Clint in the trailer. She slides into the seat next to him as he pulls his comm out of his ear.

"So, this week's been fun for you hasn't it?"

Alea turns to him and pulls her left leg up onto the chair before replying. She also turns off the audio recording devices and a few cameras. "Let's see. Saturday, I was told my brother was dying from palladium poison. Which was caused by the thing keeping him alive. Monday, I was caught up in the Expo with my nephew, who was almost killed. Then I was called here, and all this shit's gone down. Yes, this week's been hell but it's probably going to get worse. We still haven't got a hold of Banner."

"True, but Nat's on him."

“That might be true, but Ross wants him dead.”

“Nat would kill Ross.”

**“Carter,”** it was Coulson’s voice coming through the comm.

“Yes?” 

**“I want you to remind me the next time that we deal with extraterrestrials that they are too much work.”**

“Sure thing. That all?”

**“Also tell Clint that he should be wearing his comm.”**

“Alright, see you when you get back.”

**“See you then.”** Coulson cut off the connection as Alea picked up Clint’s custom comm unit. It was bright purple and also acted as in-the-ear hearing aids.

“So that was Phil. He wants you to not take out your comms while on a mission.”

“It’s uncomfortable! My childhood hearing aids were more comfortable than them!”

Alea looks at him with a ‘Your telling me this now?’ look. She looks at it and noticed that it was shaped quite differently than his normal hearing aids. She’d done very little for this comm leaving it to FitzSimmons to do. They hadn’t known about the fact that he’d needed hearing aids for long enough that Alea had ear molds on hand.

“Are your aids still fitting alright?”

“Kinda, I hadn’t noticed till here recently that they weren’t fitting right.”

“Clint, you know my policy don’t you?” Alea was glaring at Clint who shrunk back in his seat. 

He nodded his head before whispering, “Not to lie about the needs I have.”

“Good, when we get back we are going to medical to get your ears molded.” Alea turns back to the monitors til Coulson came back. 

When the door to the trailer was pushed open Alea looked over to see Coulson standing there. He looked like he wanted to strangle someone. "What's wrong Coulson?"

“I never want to have to deal with Foster ever again. She’s a force of nature in herself. Though I think Fury wants Selvig.” He plops down in the seat next to Clint and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m not surprised that Fury wants at least one of them. Kinda surprised it isn’t Foster though.” Alea leans back and stands.

“Oh, Fury wants you back in New York. He wants you to analyze a battle that happened this morning at Culver University.” 

“Then I’m headed back to New York. See you when you get some free time, Phil. Clint, I’ll see you when you make it back to base.” Alea leaves the trailer and heads out to one of the cars. She dives back to Roswell. Once there she boards the quinjet and heads back to New York. Upon getting there she goes directly to Fury's office.

She knocks on the door and Fury pulls it open. Alea follows him into the office and sits across from him. “So, you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, I want your opinion on what I’m going to go over tomorrow in Roswell.” 

“Shoot.” Alea leans back in her chair knowing that the briefing could take a while.

Fury leans back and places his arms on the armrests.

“I talked to Danvers yesterday. She said that something big is going on and might be headed our way. After what happened this morning I’d say that she’s right. I want to focus more on defending Earth from extraterrestrials threats than those on earth. What do you think about that?”

“I think it’s a good idea. The Tesseract seems to be drawing in a lot of aliens. Hell, even when they are not after it seems that they pick earth. Go ahead with the briefing. Anything else you want?”

“I want you to link up with Romanoff.”

“Yes, sir.” Alea stands and heads down to her lab. Once there she pulls her desk chair out and sits down. She pulled up Natasha’s tracker information. She was headed north from Virginia and headed in the direction of New York. 

She pulled out her cell phone and opened the text messaging app. She pulled up the chat labeled, Deadly Women.

_Me: Where are you right now?_

She put down her phone and turned back to her desktop. She pulled up Clint's file and put in a request to medical to do his ear molds. When her phone went off a few minutes later she picked it up and pulled back up the text messaging app.

_NR: I'm headed to New York. At least I think that's where Banner is headed._

_Me: Alright do you need any help from me?_

_NR: Not right now. Ross is looking for Banner. I hope to get to them first._

_Me: I agree there. Ross is useless as a human being._

Alea put her phone back down and started to input the information from New Mexico. When it got late Alea headed to her quarters on base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was brought to my attention by Ravenclaw_Nerd that Natasha Romanov was featured in SyFy’s article FanFiction SDCC 2019 His Dark Materials, Supernatural, Marvel, and more.


	8. June 5

Two days later when Natasha arrived back on base after the disaster in Harlem she headed straight to Alea’s lab instead of debriefing. She’d collected some of Banner’s blood and she needed to go over what happened with it and Sterns.

"Hey, Natasha. What do you have for me?" Alea turned to look at Natasha as she entered the lab.

Natasha walked over to the table next to Alea before pulling out a vile of blood. It was labeled with, 'Mr.Green.'

"So, this was found in the lab in Harlem that was destroyed. I'm pretty sure that it's Banner's." 

Alea takes it and places it in a holder. She then turns back to Natasha. "Why are you here instead of debriefing?"

"Because I want to know what you think of the Harlem Incident. We've had now two big disasters in New York in a week. This is unprecedented do you not agree?" Natasha turned and sat on the table.

“I mean, the Expo and Harlem are one thing. Seeing as those incidents were caused by the folly of humans. The one that worries me is New Mexico. This is because that was aliens, not humans.” Alea leaned back in her seat as she spoke. She started to tip back too far and her left hand shot out and grabbed onto the desk. “You have my ring?”

Natasha nodded before pulling the blue and silver ring from her pocket. Alea took it and slid it onto her left pointer finger. As the ring settled on her finger it tightened down to her ring size. 

“What do you think about Banner being part of the Avengers?” 

“Me personally? I think that Banner is a much better choice then Blonsky. Though I think that the WSC wants Blonsky over Banner.” Alea pulled up both of their files.

“Blonsky just wants to kill. Banner knows some things when he is transformed.” 

Alea nodded in agreement and stood. “I’m sure that Coulson has an idea of how to do things. I’m going to leave it up to him. I’ll see you tomorrow. You should head to debrief.”

Alea follows Natasha out of the lab. Alea leaves base and heads to Parker's apartment. When she gets there she knocks on the door. She can hear Peter running around waiting on Ben to come open the door. Alea smiled at Ben as he opened the door. 

“Good your back. I’ve got to go get the groceries. I’ll see you when I get back.” Ben rushes back into the apartment and puts on his shoes and grabs his keys. 

“See you when you get back!” Alea yelled as she was tackled by Peter.

She played with Peter and thought how the world was changing so fast that she hoped that Peter would survive the disasters to come.


End file.
